Innocence
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Ella no podía evitar seguir llorando ni podía disminuir ese dolor en el pecho...y todo era culpa de él.


**Innocence**

Todo estaba bien ahora. Ya no tenía que seguir huyendo. Al fin había encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer.

No importaba nada más. Solo ella y su pequeña (y disfuncional) familia adquirida. Los días en los que tenía que preocuparse por conseguir de comer o encontrar un hueco para dormir habían acabado. Ahora podía estar segura de que siempre tendría algo que llevarse a la boca, un lugar dónde acurrucarse al caer la noche y manos amigas que la tratarían bien. Manos que no la golpearían, que no actuarían inocentes antes de agredir.

Todo estaba bien…todo estaba bien…

Coulson, Phil estaba bien. Melinda estaba a salvo. Simmons y Fitz…Simmons estaba bien y seguramente Fitz lo estaría dentro de poco…no había nada de qué preocuparse ¿verdad?

Entonces…

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Por qué no podía detener los sollozos ni los semi gritos que salían de su boca.

Era…era por _**él**_.

No imposible. Ella no estaba así por ese traidor…ella no podía estar así por él.

Él les había mentido desde el principio. Los había engañado y utilizado como le dio la gana. ¡Trato de matarlos! Era el culpable de los que le paso a Fitz. Él era el único culpable de que su familia casi muriera. De que todo se destruyera.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que era ilógico llorar por el traidor. Ella lo sabía…

Entonces por qué era tan difícil dejar de llorar. Por qué no podía detener ese profundo dolor que sentía en medio del pecho. Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en sus oscuros ojos mirándola mientras confiesa todo.

No. Ella debe dejar de pensar. Debe dejar de atormentarse.

Ya no es la tímida Skye. Ya no es la pobre niña perdida, la que no tenía un rumbo o propósito solido en la vida.

Hace tiempo dejo de llorar. Hace tiempo dejo de depender de los sentimientos. Hace tiempo supo que llorar no solucionaba nada.

_-No voy a llorar…no voy a llorar…no voy a llorar-_susurra para sí.

Es un anhelo inútil. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Su corazón sigue bombeando cada vez más fuerte y rápido. El dolor en el pecho crece y crece con forme pasan los segundos.

Ella no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar de llorar.

No podía dejar de recordar.

Había sido tan fácil caer en su mentira. En todas esas palabras, esos abrazos mal disimulados. En su mirada culpable después de sus encuentros con Melinda. En la sonrisa discreta que tenía solo para Simmons y Fitz. En la mirada de absoluto respeto para Coulson…

Había sido tan fácil caer en la ternura que tenia para ella. En lo segura que se sentía cuando él estaba cerca. En su cálida mirada y esa sonrisa media exasperada media divertida que siempre ponía.

Había sido tan fácil…. caer en el amor con él.

Ella fue una tonta. Ella fue tan tonta que por primera vez en años decidió confiar en alguien. Por primera vez en años pensó que no saldría lastimada. Qué no sería dañada.

Pero él…Ward…Grant…el agente testarudo que desde el principio le advirtió que no sabía en que se metía, quien desde el principio le dijo que saldría lastimada antes de prometer que siempre la protegería…

Él…

…Él había destruido a la niña inocente que aun había dentro de ella. Había matado a la pobre niña perdida que solo buscaba una vía de escape. Él le había enseñado que no se podía confiar en nadie.

Él era el motivo por el que lloraba hoy pero también seria la lección que Skye nunca olvidaría. Ella no volvería a cometer el mismo error, ella no se dejaría engañar otra vez.

Skye era ahora una agente de SHIELD, o de lo que quedaba de SHIELD.

Su vida ahora era SHIELD. Ella no necesitaría nada más.

Pero…solo por esa noche…dejaría a su corazón llorar…solo por esa noche se engañaría pensando que él entraría por la puerta diciendo que todo fue una broma cruel, que nunca los traicionaría ni intentaría matarlos…solo por esa noche…solo por esa noche ella fingiría que no se había terminado de romper…solo por esa noche aparentaría que aún tiene intacta su alma…solo por esa noche…seguiría siendo la inocente Skye que solo quiere un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Solo por esa noche ignoraría el hecho de que Ward Grant se había llevado su alma y su corazón con él…

Solo por esa noche ella dejaría notar que le importaba…después…después simplemente sobreviviría…sería una con SHIELD…estando sola entre las sombras.

**S&G**

Por si tienen la duda, el one shot está basado en la canción de Avril Lavigne "Innocence".

Estaba escuchando esta canción mientras leía un Stony en donde Tony se encontraba con Skye y en su descripción decía que la agente Skye a pesar de tener una personalidad tan revoltosa como Darcy, ella (Skye) parecía estar vacía por dentro.

Entonces se me ocurrió esto. En la nueva temporada pareciera que Skye reprime lo que sentía por el agente Ward y solo quiere dedicarse a SHIELD.

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

Byebye

Cuídense

Nos leemos

PD: ¿Les gustaría un Simmons & Fitz?


End file.
